Sakura: the Female Kaiju
by godzillagirl
Summary: Here is my first Godzilla story, it's kinda stupid but i hope you like it. NO FLAMES!
1. The female

Disclaimer: I Don't own Godzilla or Junior, I DO own Sakura! (steal her and die!)

The Female

(Sakura's POV)

My name is Sakura, Godzilla's mate and queen of the monsters. Here is my story, I was born in Japan along with other monsters but was born different. I was a human being doing atomic tests and researching how monsters were formed. Suddenly I heard an explosion and looked to see what it was. The last thing I can remember was the burning. When I woke up everything seemed to well smaller. It was like I was in my own little world literally. When I looked in the ocean I was devastated. I looked like a lizard some kind of dinosaur-humanoid creature thing. When the nuclear came my body was fused with a reptile, although I didn't know what kind of lizard it was. But there were some human features still there. Like human eyes, long hair that were like scales, the shape of a female but a little more lizard like, but you couldn't tell that I was a human. I was so depressed, I couldn't even go back home, and the same questions went through my mind. Where am I going to live? Where am I going to go? Why am I like this? But the most important question was; who is going to believe that I am a human?

After sobbing and doing the whole 'I wish I had a friend right now' scene, I looked all around the island looking for other people and maybe other monsters too. But the whole was nothing but a waste land, there was nothing left. So my only choice was to go by sea. Ok I gad to admit I was a little scared, just a little. I hated the water, that doesn't seem true since I am guardian of the sea crystal and now I love the sea well anyway, I hated the water. I was so dark and so well scary. 'Come on Sakura you're a lizard, maybe I am well a marine reptile. Yeah! A marine reptile I do have some of the features. Well here goes nothing'. The next thing I knew I was under water. 'Time to go search for some monsters!' I thought…

(Regular POV)

It had been days since Sakura had left the island. She was hungry, tired and frustrated. There was no sign of humans, no boats, no planes, any cities or towns, no islands, not even a buoy. She was giving up hope. Suddenly a strange island appeared in the distance. It was a large island with palm trees and monsters! Sakura was so excited, a huge smile speared on her face. You could have sworn it was a human's face. She slowly swam to the shore.

At the beach Junior was playing with some rocks and some trees having the time of his life. When looked out to the sea he saw a shadow swimming towards him. Junior was just about to blast the stranger until he saw it was a female.

"Hello little one, can you show me to the grown ups?" asked the stranger in a deep feminine voice.

"My dad told me not to talk to strangers," replied junior standing in awe.

"Well then allow to introduce myself! My name is Sakura-,"

"…Cherry Blossom…" interrupted junior.

"Right…my name is Sakura and I am a female…Kaiju and I'm looking for a place to stay for the night, now can you show to your parents?"

"My father is out saving Tokyo so you can't come in the forest, but you can stay on the beach with me and we can get to know each other so I won't get in trouble by my dad," replied Junior.

"Ok, I can wait…"

So here's my first story NO FLAMES!


	2. Power Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or the other monsters. I DO own Sakura.

(Sakura's POV)

While I waited, me and junior talked about our lives. I told him my story and I figured he wouldn't believe me, no one would believe me. Junior told me how his dad is the best and that he saved the world lots of times. 'His dad must be really big and powerful too save the world all those times. I hope he won't hurt me…' I thought.

"Hello, Sakura are you awake?" asked Junior. I jumped.

"Huh! Oh yeah I'm awake I was just thinking," I said shakily.

"Oh what were thinking about?"

"How I'm going to get everyone to believe my story." Junior put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"It's kind of hard to believe that story Sakura, but I bet someone will believe. When she comes back I'll get you to tell her your story," said junior. I smiled and said thank you.

"Man I'm tired!" I yawned.

"Why don't you go to sleep?" said junior. I nodded, lie down and fell asleep.

When I woke up I wasn't on the beach anymore, I was in some sort of cave. I got and looked around.

"This is where me and my dad live," said junior. I jumped again.

"AH! Please don't do that again!" I squealed. Junior laughed, took my hand and led me outside. There were lots of different monsters, different shapes and sizes. For a minute I felt right at home until junior went up to his dad and spoke.

"Sakura this is my father, the one I was telling you about," he said.

"Godzilla, king of the monsters…" I said in awe. Godzilla chuckled and said;

"So you are looking for a place to stay, well I think we have spot on the island," he looked at the other monsters and they all nodded. I smiled widely, it was like my prays were answered. Suddenly a one of the monsters came up to me and said;

"Hi, my name is Mothra, Junior told me your story and I do believe it, you have some of the features of a 'you know what'-,"

"-of a huma-," Mothra covered my mouth before I can finish.

"Yeah I hate humans too! Ha-ha," Mothra looked at me angrily and whispered, "Sakura the other monsters hate humans even though they save them, so don't ever mention that you're a human alright." I just nodded feverishly.

"Ok Sakura I'll show you where you're going to stay for the night," said Godzilla. I nodded and followed him. We walked for awhile talking and laughing until we got there. I looked at it in awe. It was so beautiful, it was an open area with flowers and cherry blossoms which was odd because of the weather but I didn't ask. There was a bed made out of grass and other plants and it was right under the moon light. I wished I could stay there forever. Godzilla told me all the things I needed to know. I told him that I needed to get some rest. He nodded, said goodbye, and left. I went to the small pond to wash up and looked at myself.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll see what kind of attacks I have, if I don't leave. I look like Godzilla in some way, we have the same dorsal fins but mine are bigger, I'm a little bit shorter then he is but that's ok, I probably have the same atomic blast as he does, we almost have the same face features but mine are more female. Some of the features we don't have is my female frame, my frame is a little human but you can't notice, I have hair well long scales for hair that are light green, I have blue eyes that are human and my colour is lighter then his. I do look really cute even when I'm a monster; well I better go to sleep." I fell asleep and had good dreams all night.

* * *

I was right in the middle of a good when the ground shook. I woke up with a startle and ran to the beach. 

"What happened, why was the ground shaking?"

"An old enemy is here to seek revenge," said Godzilla, "I hope you know how to use your power Sakura."

"Ah yeah (gulp) I think I know how to use it," I said shakily. All the monsters were on the beach searching for the evil monster. Using my senses I looked in the most logical place, the water. I cautiously looked in the water, the next thing I knew I was on the ground. The monster was:

"Mecha-king Ghidorah," I breathed. He looked at me and smirked.

"Pathetic female, you think you can stand up to me?" said one of his heads.

"Oh I know I can't but they can," I said pointing to the other monsters.

"So we meet again Ghidorah, what do you want this time," growled Godzilla.

"Only to take your place as king," said Ghidorah's third head. Then he attacked Godzilla. All I and the monsters could do was watch anxiously as Godzilla was being defeated. 'Come Sakura Find your power! Find IT!' I thought angrily. Suddenly my dorsal started to glow brightly! My eyes glowed purple like purple fire. Ghidorah looked at me in horror. He tried to get away but failed. I let out a massive atomic beam stronger then Godzilla's and destroyed one of his wings. He fell to the ground and got up quickly. He fired some lightening at me desperately, but failed. I let out death ray and killed him instantly. I returned to normal and looked at his lifeless body in surprise. 'Did I just do that?' I thought. Godzilla came up to me and meekly put his hand on my shoulder.

"I under estimated you Sakura, you are strong really strong. You can stay on the island as long as you want, if you learn how to control your power," he said.

"Really, I can stay!" I squeaked excitedly. I bowed and said thank you. Mothra came up to me.

"Sakura that was amazing I'm starting to believe you are even stronger then Godzilla," Godzilla gave her a nasty look, "we will train you. With power like that, you will need to know how to control it. You're training begins in about an hour eat warm and meet here." I nodded and went to go eat. 'Wow these guys are awesome! I feel like I belong. But there is something with Godzilla that makes me feel a little safer. Ok maybe I have a small crush on him but not enough to distract me from my training,' I thought while warming up.

After I went to the beach and saw mothra, Godzilla and another monster.

"Sakura this Angilas, he is my closest friend and he said he will help you train," said Godzilla.

"Nice to finally meet you Sakura, sorry I wasn't around for the past couple days I had something to take care of," Angilas said while looking at Godzilla angrily. Godzilla just laughed nervously.

"Nice to meet you too" I bowed.

"Ok let's begin," said mothra, "we already know two of your attacks let's see if you have more. Godzilla here will be the training dummy."

"Why do I have to be the dummy?" whined Godzilla.

"Because you have a hard head," laughed Angilas. I laughed too. Godzilla grumbled and stood in position.

'Ok Find that same power you did before Sakura, concentrate!' I thought. Suddenly my leg stared glowing and my eyes glowed red. I ran up to Godzilla and did a blaze kick. Godzilla fell on the ground unconscious. I returned to normal and ran up to Godzilla.

"Oh my gosh! Is he ok?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. But you better hide when he wakes up, he won't be in a very good mood when he wakes up," said Angilas, "I mean it you'd better hide."

"I'm not going to hide, dude, I want to make sure he is ok. I hurt him and I'll suffer the consequences. I'm not scared."

"Sakura, you're one brave kid, and one more thing don't call me 'dude'" laughed Angilas. I nodded.

"Well we will continue your training tomorrow, I Godzilla still wants you here," joked Mothra. 'Geez one day here and someone already hates me' I thought.

* * *

Chapter 2! A little bit of action. Please review! NO FLAMES!  



	3. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or the other monsters. I DO own Sakura!

* * *

(Sakura's POV) 

I was hoping that Godzilla wouldn't kill me after what I did to him. I was already thinking of leaving. If Godzilla is as moody as everyone says he is, then maybe I should leave. Then I remembered what happened two days ago. I'm going to miss so much. 'Maybe after Godzilla wakes up I'll go back to the island and see if I can find some of my stuff,' I thought. Suddenly Godzilla started waking up. I started to panic and hide behind a huge rock. When he woke up he looked pretty angry.

"Oh wait until I get my hands on that Sakura girl! She is going to be sorry," he said angrily. I couldn't help but suppress a little giggle. This guy was a goof ball! I think Godzilla of heard because was coming in my direction.

"Aha! I found yo…Hey get back here!" He started to chase me around the island. The other monsters, especially Angilas, laughed at us. I tripped over my own tail and let a loud squeak. Godzilla ran up to me and pinned me on the ground with his foot.

"It's pay back time, girly!" he said with an evil chuckle. I gulped and tried to wiggle my way out of this situation.

"Ok you had your revenge now let me go!" I giggled. He shook his head and said no. And then he sat on me.

"Hey! I can't breath! Get your buttocks off my chest," I growled. He just laughed. I growled and…

"OWWWWW!" That was the most horrible taste in my mouth. I gagged and spit, ran up to the beach and washed my mouth out! Junior came running out of the forest and said:

"Dad what's wrong!"

"SAKURA JUST BIT ME ON THE BUTT!" he screamed. Junior fell on the ground laughing. Then Angilas came to the scene.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sakura…bit my dad…in the…BUTT!" laughed Junior. Angilas rolled on his back laughing. Godzilla blushed intensely.

"Why is everyone laughing?" I asked.

"Because you embarrassed me!" replied Godzilla.

"Embarrassed you! You were the one sitting on my face!"

"That wouldn't have happened if you weren't so careless while using your power."

"Well that's the thanks I get for saving your sorry ass! Well you're welcome 'oh king of the monsters'!"

"Excuse me! Don't swear in front of Junior!"

"Oh now you're being defensive, I thought you were this all powerful King and now I think I should have let Ghidorah beat you! How pathetic!" Now Godzilla was really angry.

"Don't say another word Sakura! I haven't shown you my power yet! And if you push me too far, you will get a taste of it! You will leave this island in one week, and after that I forbid you to return!" Junior and Angilas gasped. Tears weld in my eyes and I ran away crying.

"Wait Sakura I didn't mean it!" Godzilla said with a change of heart, "I didn't mean to hurt her…"

* * *

'Why! Why is he so mean? It was just a little argument, why does he have to take things so seriously!' I thought. My eyes burned from crying, I was so depressed. Right then I wished I was human again. But after our argument I heard what he had said. Deep down I knew he didn't mean all things he said. And I hoped deep down, he knew that I didn't mean all the hurtful I said. 

"Sakura?" said a voice.

"What do you want, Godzilla?" I replied.

"I came by to see if you were ok and to apologize. I didn't mean all the things I said, I was just…a little moody," he smiled.

"I know, and I didn't mean all the things I said either, I was really frustrated. I thought this training thing would be easy, but now I realize it's not," I smiled too. He turned to me and looked stared into my eyes. For a minute there I felt like I was floating, my heart was racing and I felt warmer. I realized what I was doing and looked away.

"Are we still training tomorrow," I asked.

"You bet!" he replied. I nodded. For a couple of ours we talked and laughed, sharing funny stories.

"Well I better back to my cave; I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Ok see ya tomorrow," I said happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I realized what I did and blushed. We said good bye again and he left.

It was then I realized, I was falling in love…

* * *

Oooh some romance in this chappie! Please review and NO FLAMES! 


	4. Junior gets kidnapped

Junior Gets Kidnapped

(Sakura's POV)

My body ached from the hard day of training. Mothra said that I was starting to get used to my power and my training is almost complete. It's been almost two weeks since I showed up here. I felt more comfortable and safer. But I felt like something bad was going to happen to me, like one of my friends was going to die. It wasn't a strong feeling so I ignored it. I closed my eyes and fell sleep.

The next day everyone was standing around something. I looked at the group and walked up.

"What's wrong? Why is everyone standing around?" I asked.

"This morning I went by Mothra's place and she was…dead," Junior answered. I was devastated. I looked at her lifeless body as tears rolled down my cheeks. Mothra my best friend, the only who believed I was human and my trainer was dead. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder.

"She was a great friend to all of us, especially you Sakura. I think we should stop your training for a week or two until you feel better," said Godzilla. I nodded and continued crying. Suddenly Godzilla put his arms around and me and hugged me. I wasn't attention and buried my face into his chest, and cried. The other monsters left, except Angilas and Junior. When I was finished Junior hugged my leg and said:

"It's ok a couple of days ago Mothra laid an egg so there will be another Mothra to help you," I smiled at the little monster. I felt a little better and a little more cheerful. I hugged him and said.

"Godzilla, I still want to train. But I'll do it on my own," Godzilla looked at me and nodded. He left with Angilas and Junior stayed with me to watch me.

So I started training. I was finally used to my power and could control it easily. First to start off I used my 'blazing kick' and kicked the target (which was a rock) and broke it in half. Then I used my Atomic breath to melt some of the rocks around. Then I practiced my 'Hyper death ray' on some animals and maybe even Rodan. After I was done I took to my place.

"Wow your home is really beautiful. Oh! Can I have a Sakura? Please?" he asked. I looked him in confusion. He just smiled at me, so I smiled back. I picked on and gave it to him. Then he lay up against like I was his mother. I gasped and blushed. 'He must think I'm his long lost mother or something…' I thought. I put my arm around him and rubbed his arm just like what a mother would do. For a minute there I thought I was his mother.

"Sakura?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you love my dad?" I looked at him on surprise.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you were hugging him?" I chuckled.

"I like him as a friend, he was just comforting me," I lied. I knew I loved him, but didn't want Junior to know, he was too young. I looked at Junior and seemed kind of sad. "What's wrong Junior?"

"When you leave, I'm going to miss you. It's going to be different without you," he replied. I looked at the ground.

"Junior, I have to go back home because my home needs me. Remember when I told you I was human," he nodded, "well I'm a scientist and I need to do some tests on how I was formed." I looked at him again and he was even sadder. I sighed and said:

"Fine I'll stay here for as long as you want." He smiled and hugged me. 'What a kid…' I thought.

"Junior!"

"Oh I have to go back now Sakura! Thanks for the Flower," Junior said while leaving I nodded and said goodbye. Suddenly I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked towards the forest and saw a figure run away. I slowly walked towards where I saw it and there was nothing there.

"Probably Junior seeing if I was ok." I laid down and fell asleep, having good dreams all night.

When I woke up there was note on my stomach. 'Oh no it looks like a ransom note!'

It said:

_Sakura,_

_If you ever want to see Junior again, join us and we will all rule the world together! You have 48 hours to make your decision. Make a choice join me or juniors head._

_Someone you know and will love._

"I have to tell Godzilla!"

I went up to Godzilla's cave and thought for moment. 'What if Godzilla thinks it's my fault? I have to do this on my own.' I wrote a note saying:

_Dear Godzilla,_

_Junior had been kidnapped and it's all my fault! So I'm going to go to America and get him and beat this guy who kidnapped him. I might not come back but junior will. So wish me luck and I wish you a great life with your son._

_Love Sakura._

I left the note in front of the cave.

"Goodbye, my love…"

* * *

Well another chapter, this one is alittle sad and depressing. What will happen to junior! Will Sakura succeed! Will Godzilla Forgive Sakura! Please review and NO flames! 


	5. Ghidorah's new queen

(Sakura's POV)

I didn't know how I was going to go all the way to America. And in less then 48 hours! I just hoped that the wind and the current were on my side. I wish that this guy would be a little easier on me. 'Man this guy must really want me for some reason. Wait! The end of the note said from someone you know and will love. Ok who would know who I am? Space Godzilla, no. Destroyah, no. GINO, no. Mecha-king Ghidorah, it has to be him, why else would he want me. He wants my power. But I killed…' Then it hit me! My hyper death ray wasn't enough! 'His metallic structure wasn't fully intact and it wasn't able to deflect the beam, I was there I remember. Unless, he absorbed my power, and it must have made more powerful! But why would he kidnap Junior?' I had to drop the question. I had ten hours left and I was only half way there. 'Maybe I can use my power…Like my atomic blast…' I pointed away from America, made sure there was no one there, and then,

"AHHH!" I was at least going two-hundred miles per/h. In about 2 hours I was on the coast of The United States of America. I hoped and cheered. I was going to do it this time I was going to save the world. I ran across the USA for about five hours until I reached Miami. I saw the whole city in ruble. My old home was destroyed. Tears ran down my cheeks. I fell on my knees crying.

"What's wrong my dear? Oh come now there is nothing to be sad about," chuckled…

"Mecha-King Ghidorah…" I growled. He laughed. I glared daggers ay him. He destroyed my city, killed my friends, and kidnapped my best friend.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing but your power, but the only way I can get it is making you my queen," he smiled evilly. I snarled at him.

"Eww that's gross! I would never marry you,"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He moved to the side revealing Junior in some kind of electrical barrier.

"Junior!" I breathed. I ran up to him and punched the barrier. I was thrown back at least fifty-feet. I groaned and got up slowly.

"Let…him…go…"

"Agree first and then I'll let him go." 'What to choose Junior or my freedom…'

"King Ghidorah…I-I agree…" I stuttered. He smirked and said,

"Tomorrow we set coarse for our new home, Monster Island,"

"Are we going to give back Junior?"

"A promise is a promise." He looked towards junior and set him free. I ran up to him and made sure that he was alright.

"So I guess you not my new mom right?" he asked almost crying.

"Yeah…looks like it…" I tried not to cry. I loved Junior like he my sun. King Ghidorah came up to us and said,

"Get some rest for tomorrow is a big day for us. You can sleep on the beach but be prepped for tomorrow," I just nodded. Me and Junior went to the beach and went to sleep…

The next morning I was feeling horrible, I was so tired from swimming all this way and walking through America. I woke up feeling someone sleeping behind. I looked down at my neck to see one of Ghidorahs heads sleeping on my neck. The other ones were on my stomach. And his tail…well I don't want to talk about it. I almost puked; he was treating me like I was his property or something. I felt him stir and pretended I was sleeping. I felt his head rise from my neck. Then I felt something that I haven't felt in a long time.

"EWWW! Don't you dare kiss me again!" I screamed. I accidentally woke Junior up.

"Sakura…what…happened…" he asked.

"Oh nothing Junior," I lied. Ghidorah chuckled and got up. I shot him a death glare and walked to the beach and washed myself. The feeling of his metallic body was disgusting. 'I miss Godzilla's warm touch; he would always make me feel better. But Ghidorah his touch is cold; it makes me feel so uncomfortable. I wonder if the new Mothra was born. The other Mothra said that most monsters have telepathic abilities, so I thought maybe I could too. So I concentrated hard to reach Mothra's life signature. Suddenly I felt something. It was small like a new born, but it was alive. So I tried to talk the 'him'.

'_Mothra can you hear me?'_

'_Huh? Who is this?_'

'_It's me Sakura, I need your help.'_

'_Sakura! I've heard about you, Godzilla can't stop worrying about you. What do you need?'_

'_I need you to tell him that I am sorry but I am Ghidorah's new queen. I only did it because I wanted to save Junior. Please tell him that I am so sorry and that I love him so much.' _

'_Ok I will Sakura!'_

'_Thank you so much…'_ Then the link was broken. I was so happy that I reached someone. I just hope that Godzilla won't be stupid and try to fight him…


	6. My happy ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Godzilla or any of the other monsters. I DO own Sakura.

(Sakura's POV)

We were finally on our way to Monster Island. I was so depressed I couldn't even think straight. 'Now Godzilla was probably going to die because of me, it's my fault. I don't deserve to gain Godzilla's trust not even Angilas'.' Tears ran down my face again, I couldn't bear the fact that all my friends are going to die. I was disgusted with myself.

"It's not your fault, its Ghidorah's fault. He's the one who kidnapped me and forced you to be his mate. Sakura I love you as a mom and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me," junior said as if reading my mind. I looked at him in shock. 'He loves me as his mother? I don't believe it…'

"Junior, I love you as my son and I love Godzilla a lot too. You are right I would never hurt you or your dad," I said, "Now Junior I have a plan but I can't say it out loud so I need you to open your mind and allow me to go into it. I'm going to send images in from my mind so you know what it looks." He nodded. I concentrated hard. Suddenly I felt Junior's life force and sent the images to him. I hoped he'd understand the plan because it was a well thought out plan that only a scientist could muster. He nodded as if telling me he understood. 'Wow this kid is smart…' I thought. Our plan was flawless, if it would work that is…

* * *

We were almost to Monster Island. I was already hyperventilating; I didn't want to see all my friends' dead. So we started taking action. Junior swam underwater to one side of the island where Angilas was and Ghidorah and I went to where Godzilla was. 

"So are you ready my queen?" Ghidorah asked.

"Ready for what?" I growled.

"Ready to defeat Godzilla,"

"I'm not fighting him."

"Oh and why not?"

"Because he is my best friend and best friends don't fight."

"Then I'll have to do it myself…" he growled and headed for Godzilla's cave. I saw Junior and Angilas.

"Are you guys ready for the plan?" I whispered. They both nodded. Angilas did his part to go and help Godzilla. My part was pretend to fight off Angilas and distract Ghidorah and Junior's part was the pounce on him and tie him up. So I went in, first I 'kicked' Angilas in the head then I 'stepped' on his stomach and he ran away. Ghidorah and Godzilla looked at me in surprise. I went up to Ghidorah and said,

"I couldn't let that mean old turtle hurt you that would unfair," Ghidorah chuckled and moved towards me.

"You are right, it would be unfair."

"Why don't we go outside for a minute," I winked at Godzilla and he smirked.

"You know I never knew how smart and bulky you were. I find that attractive in a male," I lied. He chuckled again and wrapped his tail around me. I felt really uncomfortable; he was scaring the crap out of me. His middle head moved towards my face and I panicked and said,

"Junior NOW!" Suddenly Junior out of the bush and tied Ghidorah's heads together. But that wasn't enough; Ghidorah broke the rope and was free. He glared daggers at me and spat some lightening at me. I was knocked down and couldn't get, I sprained my ankle. Suddenly a large Atomic beam shot Ghidorah. He fell on the ground roaring in pain. I saw Godzilla step out of the cave, his dorsal fines dimmed. I cheered and hoped on my butt, I was so happy to see him. Godzilla smiled at me and walked up to Ghidorah.

"Leave this place, go back to where you from. Never return and never hurt my son or my love again. Do I make myself clear," he said. Ghidorah nodded feverishly. I smiled as he flew away. Godzilla turned back to me and walked towards me.

"You know that was very brave of you to save my son like that. It was also very stupid too! You should have warned me before you tried to save Junior! I was worried sick about you Sakura, and to make things worse you agreed to be Mecha-king Ghidorah's queen. Sakura you are so…so…so…"

"Stupid…" I finished. I looked at the ground in shame. Godzilla put his fingers under my chin and tilted my head up.

"But we are all proud of you Sakura. You discovered a new power, you have telepathy. That can be very useful. It's a good thing we have the new Mothra here with us, he's been a real help." Mothra came out of the bush and asked if it was ok to come out. We laughed and said yes. I groaned as I tried to get up. My ankle wasn't sprained but broken. Godzilla helped me back to my home.

* * *

It was a long day for me and Godzilla. He stayed with me all day to make sure I was ok. I told him what happened and why I was I did it. He understood, like I knew he would. The whole it felt like Godzilla was trying to tell me something but couldn't gather the courage to say it. I didn't want to invade his mind or his privacy. But I could see it in his eyes. Besides the whole time we were there he flirted with me a little bit. I knew that I loved him, but suddenly I remembered something he said. When he told Ghidorah to go away he said 'my son and my love'. 'Is it true does Godzilla really love me' I thought with a tiny blush. 

"Sakura," Godzilla said. I jumped (once again).

"Y-yes,"

"I need to tell you something but I don't know how to say it."

"It's ok take your time…"

"For the past couple of days I have been really worried about and I realized something. Sakura I love you…" I was so happy and surprised. My eyes filled with tears of joy, I thought this day would never come.

"Godzilla I love you too." Then we leaned into each and shared our first kiss. It felt like I was floating, it felt so good. After awhile the kiss got deeper and then everything was a blur.

I woke up the next morning feeling someone's warm arms around me. I opened my eyes and saw Godzilla sleeping. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I felt him stir and slowly wake up. His eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Good morning," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Morning," I whispered. We got up and stretched and walked holding hands.

"Well, well what do we have here," said a voice I knew. I laughed nervously and blushed.

"Angilas, be quiet," said Godzilla. Angilas laughed.

"Sakura!" squeaked a little voice.

"Junior!" I ran up to Junior and hugged him tightly.

"So are you my new mother Sakura are you!" asked Junior excitedly. I looked at Godzilla and he nodded.

"Junior call me mom for now on," Junior cheered and hugged my leg tightly.

"Ok mommy!" Me and Godzilla laughed. I knew I was going to have a happy. Me and Godzilla both knew.

(Present Day)

To this day me and Godzilla are still mates. We love each other even more. We also have a daughter and her name is Karei which means beauty in Japanese. Well as you can see she is the most beautiful little monster in the world. Junior is a preteen on his way to a teen. Angilas found a mate and they have twin boys. Mothra is now a full adult and he couldn't be happier. But about 3 months after I became Godzilla's queen Ghidorah came back to apologize but mostly wanted a place to stay. Me and Godzilla agreed to let him stay only if disabled all his missiles and he couldn't leave the island. I found that being a monster is much more fun than being human. Everyone was happy at the end. And to make things even happier I'm pregnant again and I'm going to tell Godzilla well soon. Hehe!

The end! For now!

* * *

Finally I'm finished. I'm going to take a break for awhile before I make the sequel! Please review and NO flames 


End file.
